1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat foldable tray having a plurality of fold lines formed therein. The foldable tray is adapted to be bent along selected sets of the fold lines to create different shapes for packaging a variety of different baked goods, or the like.
2. Background Art
Many food products intended for consumption are purchased by consumers and carried from a place of purchase in a package. By way of particular example, it is common for different baked goods (e.g., cookies, doughnuts, cupcakes, etc.) to be packaged prior to their sale to consumers. In many cases, the baked goods are surrounded by an optically-transparent wrap that is applied around the baked goods by means of a well-known over-wrap technique. Since the volume of the baked goods to be packaged will often vary from product to product, many different packages having correspondingly different sizes and capacities are sometimes required to accommodate all of the products to be offered for sale.
As a consequence of the foregoing, raw materials can be wasted while the cost resulting therefrom is frequently passed to consumers. That is to say, a bakery will need to keep on hand ample supplies of different packaging shapes and sizes corresponding to the shapes and sizes of the baked goods to be distributed. Having to continuously store supplies of different packaging is known to consume valuable space. In this same regard, some of the packages will only be used after a long delay or may never be used at all. In this case, the packaging may ultimately be discarded to reduce space consumption.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a more efficient and less space-consuming means of packaging baked goods, and the like, regardless of the size and shape of such goods.